


Backwards

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-25
Updated: 2002-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist





	Backwards

## Backwards

by Sowilo

[]()

* * *

Backwards 

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left again. Right. Left. Right. 

Lex frowned in concentration, his whole being was focused on a four inch square of the heavy bag. Slightly indented through countless precise strikes. He ignored the sweat running down his face, even as it stung his eyes and blurred his vision. 

Left. Right. Left. Right. . . 

He became dimly aware of a presence in the room. 

Left. Right. Left. Right. 

The presence shifted and still Lex continued to jab. The presence cleared its throat. Lex snapped his head to the left in annoyance. 

"What." 

His vision cleared to reveal itself as his assistant. 

"Um. Mr. Luthor. You said that you wanted to know when we found out where the waste on the Kent farm came from." 

"And." No question, just flat inflection. 

"Ah, he stole it." 

Lex focused on the man. "I did not expect that someone gave it to him. What. Happened." 

The man stepped back at the look on Lex's face. 

"He- He said that he was from the EPA and was doing an inspection. They showed him the storage facility and left." 

"Peachy." Lex's blank expression hadn't changed. The assistant decided to change the subject. 

"Ah, sir. In better news, the cleanup of the Kent farm is proceeding extremely well. The ground water is clean, and we've secured a herd of cattle to replace the other herd. One hundred and fifty cows are being delivered as we speak." 

"How many?" 

"One hundred and fifty. Twice the number that they lost. I took the liberty . . ." His voice trailed off as Lex froze, glove a whisper away from the bag. 

"You what?" 

"I, ah, took the liberty of doubling the number of cows. I thought that you'd like to make a gesture." The man squirmed at the look on Lex's face. 

Lex turned back to the back and began punching again, a bit savagely. "That. Was. Not. A. Good. Idea." He punctuated each word with a blow to the bag. 

"Sir?" 

"The Kents aren't like people in Metropolis. They are not impressed with Luthor "gestures". They are offended. And I just took two steps back. Fuck." 

"I didn't think-" 

"Yes, you did. And that's part of the problem. I don't pay you to think. I pay you to do what you're told. I told you to replace the cattle. That's all. You're fired." 

"Sir-" 

"Get out." 

When the man didn't move, Lex paused and turned a Luthor Look at him. "Now." 

They stared at each other for an interminable length of time, silence broken by an awkward footfall. 

"Hey, Lex." 

"Clark!" Lex smiled. His assistant took advantage of Lex's distraction to scurry away. 

Clark and Lex looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something about the cattle. Clark couldn't stand it and finally said, "Uh, Lex, thanks for the extra cows and everything, but my dad . . ." 

"Extra?" 

"Ummm, yeah. They delivered a hundred and fifty?" 

Clark made it a question, so Lex did too. 

"One hundred and fifty? Isn't that how many you had?" 

"Ah, no. Actually we only had seventy-five." Clark flushed with embarrassment. 

"Sorry about that Clark, we'll pick up the extra immediately." 

Clark looked relieved. "Oh, so you didn't do it on purpose." 

Lex adopted a blank look. "Clark, I had no idea." At last, the truth. He didn't like to lie to Clark. 

Lex reached for a towel to wipe the sweat. He turned to find Clark watching him. "Clark?" 

"Oh, ah . . . This is a nice gym, Lex" 

"Thanks, Clark, you're welcome to work out anytime" 

"Oh, well, I get enough exercise on the farm, and-" Clark broke off as his gaze shifted "Hey, is that a steam room?" 

Lex glanced toward the end of the room. The glass door was covered in steam, rivulets of water patterning the door. 

"I always take a steam after a workout. Care to join me?" 

Clark leveled a look at Lex. Lex's face gave nothing away. 

"Where can I leave my stuff?" 

* * *

Minutes later, Clark emerged from the changing room. It was too nice to be called a locker room. At least, no locker room that Clark had ever been in had such deep carpet and wide padded leather benches. There were plush towels as well, one of which was wrapped around Clark's waist.

Lex was already in the steam room, having simply stripped off his sweaty clothes and strolled into the room. Clark eyed the pile next to the door and wondered if Lex was naked. Clark entered the steam room cautiously. It was larger than he had expected, with wooden benches along each wall. Lex was lounging in the middle of the bench directly across from the door; arms stretched along the back, head tilted back, eyes closed. Clark hesitated, not sure of the proper "etiquette" 

Lex lifted his head and opened his eyes. He waved magnanimously at one of the benches "Have a seat", then returned to his original position. 

Clark took a bench to Lex's left, imitating him by sitting in the middle. 

"So, Clark, is this your first time in a steam room?" Lex asked, not opening his eyes 

"Well, not if you count the boys' locker room after gym" Clark replied. 

Lex chuckled. The silence stretched for a moment. 

"So, umm, you just .. . sit here?" Clark asked 

"Yes, Clark people only do things in the steam room in porn. " Lex paused "we could talk if you want" 

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" 

Lex smiled, eyes still closed. "Maybe you could tell me what you expected to happen in a steam room." 

Lex opened one eye just enough to see Clark blushing through the steam. 

"No? Well, how about porn, then?" Lex grinned wickedly. 

"Okay, let's talk about porn." 

Lex lifted his head in surprise. Clark wasn't blushing anymore. In fact, he looked sort of . . . determined. 

"Do you watch a lot of porn, Clark?" 

"No. Do you? I mean, that steam room comment . . ." 

"I've seen my share." Lex said uneasily. Clark seemed way too interested in his answer. He had the unpleasant sense that this conversation was taking an odd turn. 

Clark shifted towards Lex "Well, Lex? Tell me about the porn." 

"Mr. Kent, your virgin ears are too innocent to hear of such things." Lex tried to laugh off the conversation, but it seemed that Clark would not be dissuaded. And was he closer than he'd been a second ago? 

"Hey, Lex?" Clark asked innocently. 

"Yeah?" 

"When's the last time somebody fucked your ears?" Lex shot a glance at Clark, who was grinning as wickedly as Lex had been when he started this unfortunate line of discussion. And Clark was definitely closer than he'd been a second ago. Almost on Lex's bench as a matter of fact. 

"Ah, Clark, I don't think . . ." Lex's voice trailed off as he tried to think what to say. 

"Don't think what? Don't think that you want to talk about porn in a steam room?" Clark was leaning forward, almost touching Lex. He could see lines of sweat making a pattern on Lex's smooth chest. 

Lex stared at Clark This was entirely unexpected. Where was the shy 15 year old that blushed at the slightest innuendo. Who was this . . .person creeping towards him. 

Lex was suddenly very conscious of his towel, probably because his cock had risen to rub against it. 

"Clark, I - " Lex didn't get to finish his thought because Clark suddenly surged forward and covered Lex's mouth with his. A distant part of Lex's mind noticed that Clark's mouth was firm, and soft, and smooth, and hungry. Lex wasn't quite sure what --- and then it was over, and Clark was back on his bench. 

Lex blinked at Clark, who was simply watching him. For once in his life, he was at a loss for words. "Ah, Clark . . ." Lex didn't know what else to say. 

Lex stared at Clark's mouth, so long that he was startled when Clark spoke 

"It's not like I haven't done this before" 

"I thought that you said that you'd never been in a steam room." 

"No, I meant - " Clark stopped and looked at Lex surprised at his unexpected quip. 

Lex was surprised too. He was completely out of his element, had not anticipated this situation at all. Sure, he'd been approached by men before, but had never been interested. Somehow, this was different. He'd caught Clark looking at him in an and odd way a few times, but had chalked it up to curiosity about his strange looks. "Guess it was curiosity, just not the kind I expected," he thought. He looked a question at Clark. 

"Well, ah, you're not the first. The first was this guy that worked at the farm for the late planting. He was a year older than me. I didn't know what was going on with me, I just knew that I liked working with him, looking at him." 

"Clark, one man doesn't make-" 

"And there was someone . . . else" Clark interrupted. There was something in Clark's voice, a note of amusement that Lex enjoyed. 

"Whitney doesn't hate me because of Lana. Whitney hates me 'cause I spent last summer giving him blowjobs in the alley behind his dad's store" 

Lex looked surprised and then laughed at the thought of Smallville High's toughest guy at Clark's mercy. Clark joined him "He probably got off from stringing me up in that cornfield. No, I know that he did." 

Suddenly, they weren't laughing. Clark was leaning forward, very slowly. Lex hadn't moved. It occurred to Lex that all he had to do was move his arms to stop Clark from kissing him again. If he wanted to, that is. Lex's eyes were drawn to Clark's mouth again, so the touch of Clark's hand at the waist of his towel was unexpected. Clark glided a fingertip along Lex's clenched stomach muscles. Lex lost sight of that mouth when Clark's head lowered to his navel. At the touch of Clark's tongue, Lex suddenly let out the breath that he had not been consciously holding.. 

Clark smiled and looked up at Lex. He was staring at Clark with a disbelieving look on his face. The smile switched to a lascivious grin as Clark's head dipped again. 

Clark was now kneeling on the warm tile in front of Lex. Clark brought both hands up to trail a path down Lex's stomach. Clark gripped the towel and made to pull it apart. He glanced up at Lex, giving him one more chance to say no. 

Lex didn't know what the fuck to do, say, think. A teenaged boy was about to go down on him in his steam room. And he wanted it. Now. 

Lex opened his mouth as Clark opened his towel. He didn't know what he was going to say, but then the moist heat hit his cock and all he could do was exhale harshly, then a sharper inhale as Clark plunged his face into Lex's crotch, drinking in the scent of sweat and hair and the musk that was Lex. Clark reveled in the sensation, tongue snaking out to taste the trapped sweat in the crease of Lex's leg. Salty and somehow sweet. Lex felt his hips scoot forward of their own accord, trying to get closer to Clark. 

It was to no avail, as Clark pulled back for a bigger prize. Lex's cock was large, and it was almost purple he was so hard. Lex watched as Clark reached out with the very tip of his tongue and flicked oh-so-lightly at the slit. Lex clutched the back of the bench to stop himself from bucking forward. It was pointless once Clark licked a narrow stripe up the underside of his cock. Lex spread his legs wider and scooted forward further so that he was on the very edge of the bench. A small part of him wondered what he looked like, arms spread across the back of the bench, legs spread wide like a whore, hard and shiny from sweat, and a beautiful boy. Sucking. His. Cock. 

His mind ceased to function as Clark suddenly wrapped his lips around Lex's cock and slid down quickly. Clark drew his lips back slowly, dragging his tongue. And quickly down, and slowly back up. Too slowly. 

Clark began his drawing back torture again as Lex slid forward to stay in his mouth. His arms slipped off the back of the bench as he started to fall off of the bench, but suddenly Clark's hands were under his ass, squeezing firmly and holding him up. Lex pulled on the bench to reposition himself, but Clark wouldn't let go. 

Clark took his mouth off of Lex's cock long enough to say "Put your legs over my shoulders" Lex did so unthinkingly. Now Lex was slumped back against the bench, ass in Clark's hands, legs wrapped around his head. 

Lex let out a sound that was not a whimper when Clark's mouth took this opportunity to switch to his balls. Rough tongue laving the round, taut skin. Quick licks at the cleft between the testicles. He gasped as Clark sucked so hard that the testicle popped into his mouth and again when Clark rolled it around on his tongue and against the rough surface of the roof of his mouth. 

Lex didn't' know if he could take anymore of this. Aside from Clark's ministrations with his balls, somehow his cock was sliding through Clark's hair-that gorgeous, thick, soft hair. As oddly exciting as it would be to come in Clark's hair, he wanted the best blowjob that he'd ever had to end with coming in Clark's mouth. 

"Clark, I'm going to-" 

Clark let the ball slip out of this mouth with an apologetic grin. "Sorry Lex, got carried away." 

With that, Clark wrapped his mouth around Lex's cock and it slid deep into his mouth. Clark pulled back and wrapped his tongue around Lex in a swirling motion, like he was liking around an ice cream cone. 

Lex groaned as he felt the heat building. Clark's mouth sucked on Lex's cock, bobbing up and down. Lex's back arched and his ass clenched and he came down Clark's throat, Clark drinking greedily. 

After getting every last drop, and adding a few extra licks, Clark pulled off of Lex's cock and set him down on the bench, grinning. Lex opened his eyes just in time to see Clark wiggle his eyebrows at him. 

"Wow. That was-" Lex said without thinking. He almost frowned, Lex didn't like this trend of not knowing what was going to come out of his mouth. But, then Clark put his head on Lex's thigh and said, matter of factly, "It's the balls. Girls never pay attention to the balls." 

Lex blinked. 

"Clark, we need to talk." 

"Yeah, okay." Clark sounded a little disappointed. 

A ding sounded, signaling the end of the steam cycle. 

"Maybe we should go into the changing room." Lex said 

The changing room. With plush carpet and wide padded benches. Clark grinned. 

"Okay." 

End. 


End file.
